1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques applicable to an image forming device, particularly to one or more techniques that allow the image forming device to perform communication based on a protocol to be used at a client side and lighten a burden of operation which a user is to bear at the client side.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a system configured such that a user can search printing devices to be connected to a network with a mobile terminal device (terminal device) and select any device from the found printing devices (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-344125, hereinafter, referred to as '125 Publication).